plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Vortex: The Gyrosphere
NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO BE ADDED, ADD YOUR CHARACTERS YOURSELF. Red Vortex: The Gyrosphere is a sequel to Red Vortex: New Deinland. It involves taking place during the events of New Deinland on poor, devastated Flusion, conquered by a villain, but overthrown by the Shrines. And the main characters (and eventually secondary guys) bear out to step further away from the devastated debris of Flusion, until they ended up in a dystopian exoplanet: the Gyrosphere. =Seasons= 'Season 1:' The Reawakening Below Episode 1: "Dregoto" Frozen Hell When "our heroes" arrive at the Town Hall of Patame Plaza, the Shrine (or eventually the mayor of that town) almost fighted them, but then conceded. When they try to sacrifice the Shrine, something stange happens... The Shards (bodyguards of the Shrine) suddenly pop out of nowhere and capture our heroes. Then they placed them... in cryogenics. Many months have passed by, and the Shards were sending them out to "Xenon." Afterwards, the Shards became surprised on how they saw: a big planet, orbiting devastated Flusion/New Deinland's atmosphere beyond, so they sent to the cryogenics there. I guess... A pink planet, orbiting Flusion, was unidentified, though our heroes had to figure it out, but they can't because they are currently trapped in cryogenics. However though, when they are found by a couple of strange creatures and taken into a "cryogenic asylum," they awaken and then they end up experiencing THAT bank. Unfortunately, a bipolar, hooded, and mysterious tabby cat, named Cooch, discovers them, awakened from their cryogenics. Cooch attempts to guide them through this pink-ish planet, and everyone in there might wonder who ARE the "new guests." Episode 2: Protop's Picnic Cooch, Niru, and the others, had their footsteps piercing through the whole City of the Gyrosphere (aka Tof*cken). Then Cooch tells them there's a surprise. Whilist our heroes, and Cooch, again, walk through the city of Tof*cken, a strange, brontogen-made blimp was gliding by. Who were these fellows guiding that blimp? Is it wrong to do so? Characters Professor Tiyak *See entire list (Contains spoilers!) SeriousGranade * Cosmic * ZWAT Zombie (For once he's gonna be good char) 'MORE NOTES!' RP *Contains a lot of spoilers like an "Undertale sequel." Leak them if you want. *Apparently the prequel has been abandoned due to a sh*t-ton of inactivity. I don't give a sh*t whenever the rules are the same or you should bring it back. Rules Rules are the same from the prequel, as said from above and on the notes. *Those who join, or already registered, shall not be overpowered (e.g.: using smart tactics). It's okay if it's a joke, just don't do the real one. Please. *In order to participate, this RP series does NOT require rolejumping. It would distract someone, or also known as criticism. 2 rules at once, nice... *I don't care if you add Non-PvZ to this one. *Any threat of criticism, rolejumping, and tactical emotions you see, please report the problem in my message wall. If a minor of major problem has done 3 times, the victim will be banned for a straight 12 hours from the RP. If repeated 3 more times, the ban will be increased to 24 hours. But if you repeat this 10 times, it will be a permanent ban. *As noticed, please be advised as if you reached the season finale of any, you get to fight a boss. 20 bosses left *Okay, fine... You can participate in these Undertale battles but they only run twice in each season. There you go. ---- Category:Roleplays Category:Red Vortex: The Gyrosphere